Meeting
by star-zapphire
Summary: Antes de Nightwing, antes de Flash, ellos eran Robin y Kid Flash. Combatían al crimen juntos, vivían increíbles aventuras y siempre estaban cuando el otro lo necesitaba, con el traje y sin él. ¿Cómo se conocieron estas dos leyendas? -One-shot.


_**Hola, fandom de Young Justice :) este es un pequeño trabajo que se me vino a la mente hace un par de días y aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Young Justice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>MEETING.<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿A dónde vamos, tío Barry?<p>

Wally West, a quien en ese tiempo le quedaba bastante grande el nombre _Wallace_, además de ser el chico más veloz del mundo con vida, era también el más inquieto y ansioso. No podía esperar a ver qué es lo que su tío le quería mostrar.

—No seas tonto, ¿Quieres arruinar la sorpresa? —lo regañó este con suavidad.

—Supongo que no.

—Anda, ponte tu traje, así iremos más rápido.

El pelirrojo asintió con bastante seriedad para su edad y ambos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, al mismo tiempo. Lo habían hecho tantas veces que ya parecía ensayado. Los dos presionaron el anillo dorado que tenían en la mano derecha y de ellos salieron disparados sus respectivos trajes. En menos de un parpadeo, Barry Allen y Wally West se convirtieron en Flash y Kid Flash.

—Está bien. Sígueme. —una burlona sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Barry— Y alcánzame. Si puedes...

Kid Flash rió y partió tras él.

* * *

><p>—Ya no lo soporto, Bruce, ¿A dónde me llevas?<p>

—Ya lo verás. —se limitó a responder el caballero oscuro.

Robin, el héroe leyenda más joven que ha existido, se hayaba ansioso e impaciente, cosa poco común en él. Se mecía de un lado a otro en su asiento mientras el cinturón de seguridad intentaba aprisionarlo.

—Ya lo verás... —repitió Dick— Es lo que me has dicho durante las últimas dos horas. —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Y es lo que te responderé durante las próximas tres si es que sigues preguntando. —Batman sonrió con malicia.

—¿Tres horas? —exclamó el Joven Maravilla— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo se supone que aguante tres horas más?

—Tómalo como si fuera un entrenamiento.

—¿Un entrenamiento?

—Sí, el objetivo es ejercitar la paciencia y el autocontrol, ¿De acuerdo? —lo miró por el espejo.

El pequeño suspiró y se encogió en su asiento. Con el año que llevaban juntos, había aprendido que Batman era, probablemente, una de las personas más persuasivas del mundo. Y además la más intimidante. Bueno... supuso que no le haría mal ejercitar su autocontrol, ¿No? es decir, había tenido entrenamientos mucho peores...

—Está bien.

Robin se resignó.

* * *

><p>Vaya, esto sí que era emocionante. Después de insistir durante un buen rato, Flash había accedido a darle un poco de información y gracias a eso, ahora Kid Flash sabía que la <em>sorpresa<em> era alguien a quien le iban a presentar... ¿Quién sería? ¿SUPERMAN? ¿BATMAN? ¿WONDER WOMAN? ¿AQUAMAN? no podía esperar... al único héroe al que conocía además de su tío, era a Linterna Verde, ya que él era el mejor amigo de Flash. Para todos él era el Guerrero Esmeralda, para Wally era el tío Hal.

—Detente despacio. —Flash recalcó el _despacio_.

Pero Kid Flash no lo escuchó y se detuvo en seco. Cómo Barry había predicho, ya que el pelirrojo tenía poca experiencia se tropezó con sus propios pies y como iban a setecientos kilómetros por hora, la caida fue mucho más grande y dolorosa de lo que hubiera sido a velocidad normal. Wally salió disparado varios metros, rebotando con el suelo y quemándose la piel a causa de la fricción. Cuando estuvo tumbado y adolorido en el piso, Flash apareció junto a él.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije, pequeño mocoso pecoso? —así era como lo llamaba cuando lo regañaba— Todavía eres demasiado inexperto como para...

—...para dominar la técnica que se emplea al detenerse y mantener el equilibrio. —continuó, imitándolo— Lo sé, lo sé...

Barry decidió no seguir regañándolo, se veía bastante adolorido. Concluyó que la caida ya había sido suficiente castigo por su impulsividad. Lo ayudó a levantarse y le tapó los ojos. Ambos caminaron por una superficie plana y a medida que el ardor iba disminuyendo, la ansiedad iba aumentando en el compañero de Flash.

—Camina, camina...

Wally escuchó una tercera voz. Esa DEFINITIVAMENTE no era la voz de su tío, era más ronca, más dura... era-era-era... ¡¿BATMAN? no, no podía ser. NO PODÍA SER.

—Flash, ¿Es Batman? —le susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que este escuchara.

—¿Quién es ese, Batman? —replicó una cuarta voz, notablemente más aguda que la de Batman.

Robin, quien estaba usando una venda en los ojos y era guiado por el multimillonario, escuchó una voz que no pertenecía a la de su mentor. Era aguda, su dueño no debía tener más de trece años, quizás menos. ¿Bats lo había traido aquí para ver a un niño? ¿Acaso habían hecho un viaje de tres horas solo para ver a un mocoso? ese chico debía ser alguien importante, esperaba que valiera la pena...

A su vez, Kid Flash creyó escuchar la voz de un niño pequeño... ¿Un niño pequeño? ¿Sería tal vez otra víctima de la sustancia que le había brindado su súper velocidad a él y a su tío? ¿Acaso estaba aquí para presentarle a su OTRO compañero? ¿O SERÍA QUE TÍA IRIS Y ÉL TENÍAN A UN HIJO AL QUE HABÍAN ESTADO MANTENIENDO EN SECRETO? ahora SÍ que estaba impaciente... no podía esperar, no.

—A la cuenta de tres... —comenzó Batman, deshaciendo de a poco el nudo de la venda de su compañero.

—Abrirás los ojos. —completó Flash.

—Uno...

—Dos...

—¡Tres!

Las sonrisas emocionadas de ambos chicos desaparecieron en cuanto vieron la _sorpresa_.

Robin solo observó a un chico de once años, usando un ridículo traje mitad amarillo, mitad rojo, fiel representante de McDonald's. Sus ojos parecían claros, aunque por la distancia no pudo diferenciar bien el color y para contrastar, era pelirrojo. Por los rayos que tenía en el pecho y a los lados de su rostro —y además porque estaba con él— supo que era algo así como el ayudante de Flash, o sino, su más grande admirador. ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Flash Boy?

Kid Flash vio, desconcertado, que su _asombrosa_ sorpresa no se trataba de Superman, ni de Wonder Woman. Era un enano de unos siete años, de cabello negro, que usaba un extraño antifaz y un apretado traje negro con rojo, una capa amarilla y un cinturón —también amarillo— muy a lo Batman, ya podía ver los juguetes que salían de él... esperen un momento, ¿Batman? Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que justo detrás del muchachito se encontraba el caballero oscuro.

Involuntariamente, retrocedió un paso. Su prescencia era realmente intimidante. En persona parecía mucho más alto y aún más con ese pequeñín frente a él... ese pequeñín, ese pequeñín... ¿Qué haría él frente a Batman? OH. Esperen un momento... si ese chico estaba con Batman, eso significaba que él era... ¡Robin! Había escuchado mucho de él, pero ahora no se veía como el chico genial que había imaginado según las hazañas que le habían contado sobre él.

—Hola, Flash. —lo saludó el Joven Maravilla.

—Hola, Robin. —El científico sonrió— Este es Kid Flash. Al igual que tú y Batman, nosotros somos compañeros. Yo soy su mentor. —puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Wally.

—Oh, ¿Eres algo así como el Batman de ese chico? —Robin apuntó a Kid Flash.

—Exacto.

—Entonces tú eres su ayudante. —volvió a dirigirse al pelirrojo, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Compañero. —lo corrigió este, algo molesto.

—Batman y yo pensamos que el ser superhéroes estaba quitándoles parte de su vida social, así que si no pueden tener amigos normales, ¿Porqué no tener amigos que se encuentren en la misma situación que ustedes?

—Además, estamos seguros de que tendrán que trabajar juntos en el futuro, así que esto les servirá para conocerse mejor y eso les ayudará a tener una mejor organización y coordinación en las misiones que deban completar juntos. —prosiguió Bruce.

—Sin mencionar el trabajo en equipo, no solo entre compañero y mentor, si no entre iguales. —Flash sonrió y se dirigió a Batman— Ahora, ¿Porqué no dejamos que los chicos se conozcan mientras que tú y yo vamos a charlar sobre esa misión de la que me estabas hablando?

—Me parece una buena idea. Adiós, chicos.

—Diviértanse.

Y ambos desaparecieron tras una puerta. El silencio que le siguió a eso fue inevitable. Ambos estaban disgustados, no era para nada lo que se esperaban, era mucho peor. ¿Amigos? ¿Quién quiere amigos cuando se combate el crimen y se tiene aventuras junto a tu más grande ídolo? esa era una idea totalmente descabellada. Robin se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una mueca de irritación, y como Wally no era un chico de silencios, decidió romperlo de una vez por todas.

—Así que tú eres Robin, ¿Eh? he escuchado mucho sobre ti. —sonrió amistosamente. El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedo decirte lo mismo. —se burló y luego rió de la evidente molestia del ayudante de Flash— _Kid Flash_ —pronunció su nombre lentamente.

Wally pareció animarse.

—Así es, soy el chico más veloz del mundo con vida. —presumió.

Observó al chico de arriba a abajo, se veía demasiado pequeño.

—¿No eres demasiado pequeño para ser llamado _Joven Maravilla_?

—¿No eres demasiado pequeño para autoproclamarte _el chico más veloz del mundo con vida_?

—Nop. Para tu información, ya cumplí los doce. —anunció orgulloso— ¿Cuantos años tienes tú?

—Batman me dijo que no debía dar información sobre mí a desconocidos. —se apresuró a decir.

—Pero se supone que debemos conocernos, ¿No es así? bueno, pues yo me llamo Wallace, pero puedes decirme Wally.

Robin se alteró.

—¡Espera! ¿Y qué hay de tu identidad secreta?

—Acabo de confiártela. —esbozó una amigable sonrisa— porque tú eres confiable, ¿No, pequeñín?

—¡No soy un pequeñín!

—Como digas, Rob.

—Es RobIN, no Rob. —ya estaba comenzando a desagradarle ese Kid Flash...

—Solo digo que _Robin_ te queda grande, así que para mí eres Rob. Cuando tengas mi edad le agregaré el _in_.

—Solo soy dos años menor que tú, cabeza de zanahoria.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de desprecio y al cabo de un rato, Kid Flash sintió que al ser el mayor, debía comportarse de forma más madura, así que intentó cambiar el tema.

—Y dime, Rob. —no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió con malicia— ¿Desde hace cuanto trabajas para Bats?

—Trabajo CON Batman.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con él?

—Un año. —se limitó a responder.

—¿UN AÑO? —Kid Flash no ocultó su sorpresa— ¿Un año y ya todo el mundo te conoce? sí que debes ser un prodigio. Yo ya llevo más de dos años y nadie ha escuchado de mí fuera de Central City. —admitió, molesto.

—Flash no es tan conocido como Batman.

—¿Estás diciendo que Batman es mejor que Flash? —preguntó Wally, a la defensiva.

Robin lo reflexionó por un momento. No había querido decir eso, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero le gustaba fastidiar al pelirrojo igual que a él le gustaba molestarlo a él. Sonrió de lado.

—Sí. Batman es cien veces mejor que Flash. —y entonces le sacó la lengua.

Kid Flash frunció el ceño y gruñó.

—¡No es cierto! —le gritó.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡Que no lo es!

—Eres muy inmaduro. —esa fue la gota que revalsó el vaso.

—Mira quién habla, enano.

—La diferencia es, que tú tienes doce años y yo tengo diez. —de inmediato se tapó la boca.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

—¡Acabas de decirme tu edad!

—No puedes decírsela a nadie. —le rogó el pelinegro.

—¡HEY, MUNDO, ROBIN TIENE DIEZ...!

Robin le saltó encima y lo noqueó con uno de sus pasos de karate. El pobre Kid Flash quedó tumbado en el piso por segunda vez, adolorido.

—¿Cómo... cómo hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ya sabes... esos pasos de Kung Fu...

—Es karate, genio.

—Lo que sea... ¿De dónde lo aprendiste y cómo puedes ser tan bueno con tan solo diez años? —Kid Flash ya se sentía exasperado por las habilidades del pequeño.

—Batman me enseñó. —le respondió Robin, como si eso contestara a las dos preguntas. Y sí lo hacía— también soy bueno con la computación, todo tipo de artes marciales, tecnología, artillería, armas, acrobacias y todo lo que tenga que ver con el combate. Sin mencionar que solo saco diez en la escuela. —sonrió orgulloso.

—Vaya. Eso es increíble, viejo. —dijo el velocista.

—Y tú, ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?

Kid Flash sonrió.

—Estaba en el laboratorio de Flash, que es mi tío, y unas-sustancias-químicas-cayeron-sobre-mí-a-la-vez-que-un-rayo-me-impactó-directamente-provocando-una-peculiar-reacción-en-mis-partículas-con-respecto-al-químico-que-provocó-un-aceleramiento-en-mi-energía-cinética-y-actividades-vitales-otorgándome-mi-súper-velocidad. —explicó tan rápido que no estaba seguro de que el pequeño lo hubiera entendido.

—Súper. —Robin sonrió, y Kid Flash no pudo creer que lo hubiera seguido...— ¿Flash es tu tío?

—Así es, vivo con él.

Y así fue como pasó la tarde, con miles de preguntas y miles de respuestas. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, pero también discrepaban de otras. Se dieron cuenta de que habían cientos de cosas que les desagradaban del otro, y también cientos de cosas que les agradaban. Intercambiaron conocimientos y se contaron anégdotas. Robin no podía creer que Kid Flash conociera a Linterna Verde, y Kid Flash no podía creer que Robin conociera a Superman. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, a ambos les quedaba tan solo una pregunta que no estaban seguros de si hacer o no. Decidieron hacerla, pues no estaban seguros de que se volverían a ver.

—¿Por qué vives con Flash y no con tus padres? —preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué vives con Batman y no con tus padres? —Kid Flash desvió la pregunta.

Ambos se entristecieron repentinamente. Robin no quería hablar de eso. No lo hablaba con nadie además de Batman y Alfred y ahora, más que nunca, no deseaba compartir algo tan privado y personal como eso con un chico fastidioso al que acababa de conocer. Kid Flash se encontraba en la misma situación, pero creyó que a lo mejor, si se lo contaba, eso haría sentir mejor al pequeño Robin. Nada debía ser peor a lo que le sucedía a él.

—Vivo con mi tío porque mi padre me golpeaba y mi madre no hacía nada. Por suerte la mayoría de las marcas han desaparecido. Las físicas, al menos. Pero no creo que sea capaz de volver a llamarlo padre por lo menos durante mucho tiempo... —le contó, y el dolor se dejó escuchar en su voz.

Robin no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando. ÉL le estaba contando una cosa terrible acerca de su pasado a él, Robin, una persona a la que acababa de conocer. Pobrecillo... no podía imaginar a un chico tan altanero e hiperactivo como él, que debía ser muy alegre, como la víctima de maltrato infantil de parte de su padre... eso sí era horrible. Pero ni se le acercaba a lo que le pasó a él... bueno, supuso que le debía algo, ¿No?

—Vivo con Batman porque mis padres murieron en la mitad de uno de sus espectáculos. Éramos cirqueros. Ellos estaban haciendo una de sus más increíbles acrobacias en los trapecios. Yo estaba en el público. Me sentía orgulloso de ellos, todos los estaban viendo, y de pronto... algo salió mal, ambos cayeron y cuando los vi inmóviles en el suelo, supe que estaban muertos. Batman también estaba viendo la función. Se ofreció a tomar mi tutoría y he estado viviendo con él desde hace un año.

No podía ser. Ahora Kid Flash se arrepentía de todo lo que lo había fastidiado. Pobre pequeño, tenía apenas nueve años cuando sus padres habían muerto, lo que significaba que había pasado tan solo un año de su muerte. No era tiempo suficiente para superarlo y por eso no le sorprendió ver al pequeño llorando. Lo observó, tapándose los ojos y haciendo una mueca, sollozando mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Ahora no se veía presumido ni odioso. Se veía como lo que en realidad era. Un pequeño niño de diez años que se veía bastante menor, a decir verdad. Indefenso, vulnerable, sin nadie que lo entendiera más que Batman. Ahí estaba. Ambos compartían dramas familiares, vivían con sus mentores y eran compañeros de un gran héroe.

Fue un impulso, no pudo evitarlo. Kid Flash apareció frente a él y lo abrazó, como si fuera su hermano menor. Y para su sorpresa, Robin también lo abrazó. Necesitaba a alguien con quien llorar, necesitaba a un amigo. Y allí estaba Kid Flash, abrazándolo luego de fastidiarlo durante un buen rato. Se dio cuenta de que, de cierta forma, él también lo necesitaba a él. Estaban solos en este mundo, sin más compañía que sus mentores. De seguro no les haría mal ser amigos, ¿No?

—Y... bueno, ¿Puedo decirte Rob? no porque te quede grande, solo porque es más corto. —Wally sonrió.

—Solo si yo puedo llamarte KF. También es más corto.

—Hecho. —Kid Flash le ofreció su mano.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Porque en el fondo, ambos sabían que desde ese día jamás volverían a separarse. Sabían que ese día había nacido una de las más grandes amistades que el mundo hubiera visto. Porque sabían que ese día habían encontrado a su mejor amigo, a la persona que los acompañaría por el resto de la vida, en las buenas y en las malas. Eran Robin y Kid Flash contra el mundo.

—Hecho. —Robin ensanchó a la sonrisa.

Y así fue como nació una amistad que se convertiría en legendaria, aunque ellos no lo sospecharan.

—Le diré a Flash que volvamos a vernos. —le dijo KF cuando ya se estaba yendo.

—Haré lo mismo con Batman... tengo una pregunta.

—Dispara.

—Si ustedes dos son tan rápidos, ¿Porqué nos hicieron conducir tres horas a Batman y a mí?

—Pues porque... Flash y él acordaron juntarse en un punto medio entre Gotham y Central City, porque... —suspiró— Flash no creía que yo fuera capaz de correr hasta Gotham City sin cansarme, todavía tengo problemas con mi metabolismo.

—Hey, no te sientas mal. Solo tienes doce años.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras AÑOS de experiencia. —le reprochó Kid Flash.

—Bueno, solo tengo uno, pero con Batman vale por veinte.

—Como sea, me voy, antes de que a mi tío se le agote la paciencia.

—¿Es un buen tío?

—Sí, es como un padre para mí. —sonrió con calidez.

—Batman es como un padre para mí. —Robin lo imitó.

—Ya lo creo. —se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr, y antes de desaparecer exclamó— ¡Pero Flash sigue siendo mejor que Batman!

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, no me quedó exactamente como lo había planeado, pero lo he terminado, y eso es lo que importa xd Dick Grayson y Wally West son dos de mis personajes favoritos de DC Comics y su amistad es una de las más legendarias dentro de los cómics. A pesar de que esta historia está dentro del universo de YJ, cambié un poco la historia de Wally con sus padres y la reemplacé por la real, la que sale en los cómics. No estoy segura de que vuelva a publicar un fic de YJ, porque la verdad tengo todo mi esfuerzo, concentración e inspiración (todo lo que se necesita para escribir un BUEN fanfic ;) en un fic que escribo para Teen Titans, en el que Kid Flash también es personaje principal, porque ADORO A WALLY!<em>**

**PD: Sé que debo tener más de diez faltas de ortografía, pero esto no lo escribí en Word, así que me vi obligada a utilizar mis propios conocimientos en ortografía, que no son pocos, me atrevo a decir. Y sé que tengo una especie de fetiche por ponerle títulos en inglés a la mayoría de mis fics xd**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!**


End file.
